Forum:FAQ
Here's some frequently asked questions about the Kid Vs Kat Wiki or wikis in general. We can't think of every question people will have so feel free to ask any questions on this article's talk page by clicking on the discussion button at the top of this article or by clicking here. General FAQs What is a wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, like this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. A wiki? For Kid Vs Kat? Yup. Everything on this site (or wiki) is entirely Kid Vs Kat related. We've got Characters guides, Video Episodes , general Information, and much more. And the best thing is anyone can edit, including you! You don't even have to register to edit! Can't I just go on Wikipedia? While Wikipedia has a ''Kid Vs Kat'' article, they are very limited as to what they can add. Here, basically anything goes. Wikipedia's Kid Vs Kat article is also designed so any reader can learn about the game, whereas this wiki is more for players. The level of detail permissible and encouraged here would be rapidly deleted as fancruft on Wikipedia. Think of this as a Kid Vs Kat fansite in a wiki. Can I make articles about Users? Articles about players are not allowed. Sorry, but these articles are often targets for vandalism (e.g. "this player sucks!"). Also, players might not know there's an article about them on a site anyone can edit, causing them to be concerned about what people are reading about them. so it's best to not make articles about users. I found an article about a player. What now? You can either contact an and ask them to delete the page, post on the forums about the article, redirect the page to an article that it would be best suited to be redirected to, or, most easily, add " " to the top of the page, so it can be easily seen as a target for deletion without having to tell anybody. How do I edit? is a good place to start. If you still need help, ask an administrator or other experienced user or post on the forums. What is Wikia? Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with the MediaWiki software. These are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on November 2, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What's with the different coloured links? There are four different coloured links. *Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. *Purple links are visited links. If you've visited an internal link, then it will become purple, showing you've visited it before. *Red links are pages that have not been created. *Light blue links are external links. They link to sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? You'll see some numbers in the after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is red, then characters were removed. If the number is green, then characters were added. For example, (diff)(hist) . . Kid Vs Kat:FAQ; 00:00 . . (+1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User, whereas (diff)(hist) . . Kid Vs Kat:FAQ; 00:00 . . (-1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. These coloured numbers help indicate if users are vandalizing articles or helping contribute to them. Why do users have different colours? If you look in the , you may see users with different coloured names. The colours show the technical tools and abilities these users have. *Gold users are Wikia staff members. They have administrative and bureaucratic powers across all Wikia. *Pink users are Wikia helpers. They have adminstrative powers across all Wikia. *Green users are . They can do anything administrators can do, plus make users administators or give users the option to rollback edits. *Cyan users are . They can delete pages, revert edits, and block users. *Blue users are either unregistered editors (also known as "IPs"), or registered normal users. Some have rollback abilities. Note: Not all browsers (e. g. Internet Explorer 6) are capable of showing different coloured names. In such a case, all names will appear blue. What is the site name? Kid Vs Kat Wiki or Kid Vs Kat Wikia? The site is called the Kid Vs Kat Wiki on the Main Page, logo, and other places, but the name "Kid Vs Kat Wikia" is also acceptable. How do I make an animation? Different than just taking a still-shot, you need a specific type of program to make an animation. Camtasia Film Studios is such a program. For more information about Camtasia Studio, click here. Can I upload pictures of my character onto the Wiki? No. You cannot upload any pictures of your character onto the wiki unless it will be used in an article(s). If you upload an image just to use it on , it will be deleted. Who owns this site?/Who is the site leader? Officially, Wikia owns the servers that runs this site, but they essentially let us be independent as a community and do as we please. All of the content is owned or copyrighted by each of the individuals who have contributed to writing this content. For a full list of individuals who have helped to write any given page, you can click on the "history" button at the top of each page. But as for this site having a leader (elected or not), we have none. There are users who have different access powers (as mentioned above), and we have a founder, Parsonsda although he is Active, however, the Kid Vs Kat Wiki is not run by a leader, webmaster, president, or anything of the sort. Is there a way to download a version of this site for offline use? Currently, we do not offer such a thing. We might in the future, though nothing is guaranteed. Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki